I wished it was me
by Chargedlion
Summary: Riley said she wished it was her. What if it was her? Technically a sequel to "what happens" (Riley and Maya friendship)
1. Chapter 1

Was was lying down on her bed; under her blankets and reading quietly. Maya suddenly came in through the window, much to Riley's surprise and delight. Maya smiled at Riley and ran over to her; leaping up onto the bed. "Owww, Maya," Riley yelled out, then quickly covered her mouth. Maya accidentally Landed on Riley's ankle, but it shouldn't have hurt that bad. Maya moved off and look at Riley with a serious look on her face. She said to her, "Is there something your not telling me?" Riley looked out the window and said nothing. Maya tucked her hand under Riley's chin and made her look at her. Riley sighed and locked eyes with Maya. Maya knew that Riley wasn't exactly stubborn, but she was someone who doesn't want people to worry about her. She smiled comfortingly at Riley and whispered, "Hey, you can tell me." Maya still had a hold on Riley's chin, so even if she wanted to look away she couldn't. Riley sighed again and said, "I hurt my ankle or to be more exact, someone else hurt my ankle; I've been bullied." Maya eyes darkened, anger tries to take hold of her. She shoved that feeling away and said softly, "Can I please see it Riles?" Riley sat up a removed the blanket, revealing her ankle. Maya took one look at it and the anger came back. Riley noticed that look on Maya's face and placed a hand on Maya's cheek; comforting her. Maya's anger vanished because of Riley's action, but she was left feeling really bad. She didn't protect her from it. She whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Riley smiled warmly and replied, "It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm too nice." Maya said nothing but hugged Riley closer, earning a wince from her. "Oh, sorry. I didnt mean to touch your ankle," Maya said quickly. Riley looked up at her, then Maya knew that that time, it wasn't her ankle. Maya then said sternly, "Riley...no more hiding, what happened." Riley sighed and said, "It's not must my ankle. There's bruises on my arms too. Maya looked down and sure enough, Riley was wearing long sleeves when it was hot outside. Maya nodded, but didn't push it and ask to she those as well. Then she smiled and said, "Come on, let's go get some ice for that ankle."

Maya, who didn't want Riley to accidentally hurt herself more, carried her out to the living room and set her in the couch. Then Maya went over to the freeze and got an ice pack for her. She handed it over to Riley and said, "Here, you need this so don't refuse it." Riley took it from her. Maya let Riley lay across her instead of having to sit awkwardly and doing it that way. Maya patted Riley's leg and said ,"you aren't gonna get away with out showing me your other bruises you know. At one point you need to show me, alright?" Riley other and said, "fine, I'll show you." She then sat up, her legs still stretched over Maya's lap, and rolled up her sleeves; revealing several bruises. Maya let her jaw drop. Her little plant was hurting...bad. She leaned over to Riley and kissed her cheek softly, still feeling really bad for Riley. Then she carefully held onto Riley's arms, trying to see how bad it hurt still. Riley winced a little at that. Maya let go and said, "Please don't keep this away from me next time, I want to help you." Riley nodded and said, "I didn't want you to be angry." Maya sighed and said, "I'm you best friend, I'm going to be protective of you."


	2. Broken

Maya held both of Riley's hands in front of her, wishing that Riley wasn't in pain at the moment. Maya looked up and at Riley; Riley looking back with small smile on her face. Maya still felt bad about not being there to protect Riley. She felt that she had failed her as a friend. Maya placed a hand on Riley's cheek and smiled lovingly. Riley leaned into Maya's touch and smiled back. Maya touched her forehead against hers and sighed. Riley whispered, "can we just stay like this forever?" Maya smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "As long as you want to," she whispered back. They stayed that way for a bit, not wanting to stop, but suddenly Maya said, "How bad did it hurt when it first happened Riles?" Riley wanted to look anywhere but at her, but Maya held her in place firmly. Riley whispered under her breath, "It was the worst pain ever Peaches." Maya's anger came back, but so did the tears in her eyes. Her best friend was experiencing something that no should ever have to. Riley noticed the look on Maya's face and once again, stroked Maya's cheek a little to calm her down. Maya got out of her tough guy act and cried freely to Riley. "I wasn't there to protect you! You needed me and I wasn't there! I could've been there and you wouldn't have gotten hurt, this is my fault!" Riley pressed a finger to Maya's lips and shushed her. "Shhhh, it's ok Maya, its not you fault." She paused and kissed her temple then continued with, "Please don't beat yourself up about this, it's not your fault." Maya stared intently at Riley, trying to believe everything she's saying. Riley wiped the tears off of Maya's cheeks and smiled. Suddenly Cory came through the door. He smiled at the girls, but his smile soon vanished. "Riley! What happened to your ankle?! It's broken!" Riley and Maya glanced worryingly at each other. Things just got worse.

Cory took Riley to the hospital and Maya tagged along with them. When they got there, Cory assured Riley that there was nothing to be afraid of. Riley nodded but she held Maya's hand with a tight grip. Maya squeezed back, comforting her. Maya and Cory helped Riley out of the car and went inside. Once they finally got Riley's ankle checked out, it was confirmed that Riley's ankle was broken. Maya kept it to herself, but she was really worried for Riley. She didn't even ask any questions, she just kept silent. The doctor explained that Cory and Maya would need to leave the room so they could fix Riley's foot. Before they left however, Riley said, "Can I have a moment with Maya first?" The doctor and Cory nodded and left the room. Riley held Maya's hand so she could stand up properly and said, "Don't worry too much, alright? I know you won't admit it, but I can see it in your eyes that you are worried." Maya was a little surprised that Riley could tell, but at the same time not. She nodded at Riley and said, "I'll try my best." Riley smiled and gently kissed Maya's forehead. "Can you go tell them I'm ready?" Maya nodded and walked out the door.

While Cory and Maya waited to go see Riley, Maya paced around the room; worried about her best friend. What if something went wrong? Maya tried to push that thought to the back of her mind. Cory tried to call Maya, but it was no use. The only person that would be able to calm her was Riley. Maya continued to pace until they said she could go she her, which she did right after they said that. Maya sprinted to where Riley was. She burst through the door, which in turn startled Riley. But she smiled once she realized it was Maya. Maya ran to her side and hugged her, being careful of Riley's bruises. She let go and got up beside Riley; Riley leaning against Maya's shoulder. Maya whispered to her, "How's your ankle Riles?" Riley smiled and said, "It's better, thanks for asking."


	3. Ask me

Maya didn't ask Riley anything,which annoyed Riley. She wasn't asking if she was ok or how it went, no asked in a annoyed tone, "Do you even care that my ankle is broken? Because you aren't acting like you do." Maya looked at her with a surprised look and said, "Are you being serious?! Of course I care." Riley crossed her arms and said, "I don't think you do. You aren't even doing if I'm feeling ok." Maya furrowed her eyebrows and responded, "You seriously mad about that?! Are you kidding me? You know what, since I apperently"don't care" I'll just go." Riley immediately regretted getting mad and spit out quickly, "Wait! I didn't... I'm..." Maya just left without a word being said. Riley sat in silence for a while, wondering why she had gotten and over something so stupid. She layed back and whispered, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Maya."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maya was angry, she wasn't even sure if it was at herself or Riley. She placed around with an angry expression and a clenched jaw; nobody was brave enough to ask her what was going on. She suddenly stopped paced and slumped against the wall. She then just sat there, not knowing what to do. This was Riley we are talking about, she never does the wrong thing. Why was she mad over what was true? Maya face softened as she started to realize what she had done. "Oh no," she whispered under her breath, "What have I done?" She quickly ran back to where Riley was to apologize. She peeked into the room and saw that Riley looked devastated. She was confused as of why, but shrugged it off. She had a mission. She walked into the room and Riley looked up at her with a surprised expression on her face. Maya walked over until she was next to her and held her chin; tilting it up a little. She kept her hold on her chin and pressed her lips to Riley forehead and softly kissed it. Riley smiled a little and whispered, "I thought you were mad."Maya pulled back and got up beside her, saying,"I was, but I realized I was more mad at myself." She took Riley's hand and continued with, "Are you feeling better?" Riley smiled and said, "Yes, thanks for asking." She leaned over and kissed Maya's cheek and whispered, "No really, thank you." Cory came in and saw the girls had made up. He smiled and said, "Hey Riley,ready to try out your crutches know?" Riley smiled back and sakd, "Ready as I'll ever be." Maya helped Riley up and Cory handed her the crutches. Riley attempted to walk forward, but she accidentally fell. Luckily Cory a d Maya were there and they caught her. She was stood up again and she continued to work on trying t walk with the crutches.


	4. Being loved

Riley did eventually get used to the crutches. Cory then went and asked if it was ok for Riley to leave and it was. "Come on, let's go home. You can stay the night if you want to Maya," Cory said with a smile. Maya smiled and replied, "Thanks ." So Cory brought them both home. When they got there, Maya helped Riley up to her room and sat her down on the bed; taking her crutches and setting them down.

She walked back over to Riley and said, "I want to check your bruises again Riley." Riley sighed and rolled up her sleeves; revealing her bruises to Maya again. Maya bit her lip. She had forgotten how bad it had looked. She ran her fingers across Riley's arm and Riley winced a little. Maya looked up at her, expression full of worry and pity. Riley smiled a little, not wanting Maya to worry about her. Maya placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed Riley's brow. It at all possible, Riley felt a little better. Maya smiled a little and said, "I'm sorry this has to happen to you, I feel bad." Riley smiled back and said, "It's ok, it's not like it's Your fault." Maya sat next to her and said, "Yeah but..." Riley pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her. "It's not your fault," she repeated. Maya sighed and looked down. Riley lifted Maya's her chin and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Please stop beating yourself up about this." Maya looked into Riley's eyes and said softly, "Fine, whatever you want." Riley leaned against Maya's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks Peaches." They stayed that way for a bit, but then Riley spoke up saying, "I'm really tired Maya." Maya smiled and playfully poked her cheek, replying, "Then go to sleep you dork." Riley obliged and flopped backwards on the bed. Maya sat her back up and said, "Pajamas first weirdo."

They both got Into their pajamas and got into bed. Riley pretty much immediately cuddled into Maya; wrapping her arms around her waist. Maya sighed and whispered to her, "I'm sorry for leaving you earlier." Riley moved her arms from Maya's waist to behind Maya's neck and whispered back, "And I'm sorry for getting mad for no reason." Maya placed a hand on Riley's cheek and said softly, "I love you still, that's what really matters." She then kissed her forehead gently and continued, "I'll always love you." Riley could feel her eyes start to water and Maya noticed. She whispered to her, "It's ok to cry Riles." That's exactly what Riley did. She inched closer to Maya and she hugged her tightly. To Riley, being loved was everything, but still Being loved by someone whom you have accidentally hurt, that was even more. Maya hugged her back just as tight and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a while, Riley stopped crying, but she continued to snuggle into Maya. Maya wanted to continue, but she pulled back from the hug for a second. She cupped Riley face gently and softly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Riley, sweet dreams," she whispered with a smile. Riley smiled and kissed Maya's cheek, replying, "Night Maya,love you." "Love you too," she replied with a slurred voice. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, all worries washed away. They felt safe.


	5. Whatever it takes

Riley was the first to wake up as usual. She could her Maya waking up next to her so she turned to look at her. Maya opened her eyes and looked back at her with a tired expression. Riley giggled and kissed her nose jokingly, saying, "Sleep well Maya?" Maya smiled and said, "I slept fine, it's you I'm worried about. How you feeling?" Riley smiled warmly and said, "I know I got mad over you not worrying, but you don't actually have to worry. I'm fine." Maya shrugged and replied, "Of course I'm going to worry, I'm your best friend." Riley just sigh and tapped Maya's nose, asking, "So, what do you want to do today?" Maya sighed as her face grew serious, "we have to tell Farkle and Lucas." Riley's eyes widened and she replied, "No! Remember last time? Lucas went all Texas Lucas because he's protective, we don't need to go through that again!" Maya was surprised at Riley's sudden outburst, but her face softened; Riley didn't want anybody else to get hurt, even mentally. She hugged her and whispered, "It's for the best Riles, we can't keep this from them." Riley got out of the hug and looked down, saying nothing. Maya tucked her hand under Riley's chin and made her look up; Their eyes finally meeting. "I can't go through with this," Riley yelled; tears spilling down her cheeks. Maya kept her hold on Riley chin and said softly, "You're not alone, you'll have me with you I promise." Riley jumped forward and hugged Maya tightly this time, tears still stinging her eyes. Maya whispered into her ear, "I'm going to be there for you." Riley whimpered a little bit then responded, "I know you do, but I don't think I'm strong enough to go through with it. I love you, but I just can't Maya." "Shhh, It'll be ok, we can do this together," Maya whispered softly. Riley finally pulled back and said, "Promise?" Maya smiled and kissed her cheek."I promise," she said genuinely. Riley then grumbled, "Fine, let's do it." Maya smiled and said,"Thanks Riles, it's for the best. I'm sorry we have to do this." She then got off the bed and helped Riley up. She gave Riley her crutches and smiled, trying to help her feel better. She came forward and place her hands on Riley's cheeks; firmly yet gently kissing her forehead. Then she whispered again, "I promise." Riley pecked Maya's cheek and said, "Ok, I believe you." Maya smiled and let go, going to go and shoot a text to the boys.

"Hey ranger Rick and Farkle, meet us at the bat window in 10. We've got something to talk about."

Maya looked up at Riley and said, "They'll be here soon, you ready?" Riley shrugged and said, "Ready as I'll ever be." She went and sat at the bay window; Maya went and sat next to her. Eventually, the boys came through the bay window window. Lucas immediately noticed the crutches but said nothing. Farkle also noticed the crutches, but also noticed Riley's ankle. Farkle said with a surprised voice, "What happened to your ankle?!" Riley looked down and whispered, "It's broken.", Maya took Riley's hand and sighed. Lucas's was surprised, so he asked, "First of all how did it happened? And second of all, why didn't you tell us?" Riley whispered quietly, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react." Farkle raised his eyebrows and said, "You didn't answer the other question. Does that have to do with the reason you didn't tell us? It wasn't an accident right?" Riley bit her lip and didn't respond. Maya looked at the boys with a sad look. Both boys understood. It wasn't an accident. Riley whispered one word that made Lucas's expression harden. "Bullies," she whispered. Then she yelled out, "I'm not strong enough! I was stupid and didn't tell you guys!" Maya was taken off guard at the sudden outburst and gently kissed Riley's cheek as a way to calm her down. Farkle and Lucas exchanged worried glances at Riley's outburst. Riley whispered, "It wasn't an accident... I was kicked." Lucas was angry, but he didnt wasn't Riley to know that. He tried hold it back, but he just couldn't. "How could someone ever go after you?! Your like the sweetest person ever! You don't deserve this!" Maya spoke up and said, "Woah hey cowboy, don't scare Riley even more. Can you and Farkle just help her out?" Farkle nodded and said, "What ever it takes."


	6. memories

Woah woah woah! It's been forever since I've updated this! Sorry I forgot about this story, but I'm back at it again.

*Fist-bump*

* * *

Lucas was angry that anyone would want to mess with Riley. Who would do that!? He tried not to let it show, but Maya and Farkle knew he was mad. Farkle was worried about Riley and even Maya. Maya was so close to her, so he couldn't even imagine how she must feel. Maya didn't even know how to feel. She was relieved that the boys said they'd help, she was mad that someone did this to Riley, and she was sad that she had to go through this. Riley leaned into Maya, seeking comfort. Maya put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Finally, Lucas just shook his head and stood up; grabbing Riley's crutches. "Let's go. Let's go to topangas's and have fun. This doesn't have to make life worse," he said firmly to the group. They all looked at him in surprise, but agreed with him. "Thanks Lucas," Riley whispered softly. He nodded at her and said, "Sure. So, we all going to sit around or go have fun?"

Farkle and Maya walked next to Riley, making sure she wont fall, while Lucas led the way. Riley suddenly pitched forward and Farkle and Maya quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. Riley giggled for reasons unknown, but it still made Maya smile nonetheless. "Come on dork," Maya said as she tapped her on the nose. Riley giggled again as they finally got to Topanga's. They didn't know what they would actually do, they had just come because they wanted to help Riley out. They sat down at their usual spots and got to talking. "Remember when we were here with your dad and Shawn, Riles," asked with a smile. "That was the day of fatherly advice...and I pushed my dad off the seat," Riley responded with a giggle. Lucas and Farkle both smiled. Riley was already happier. "I remember when this was 's and this was our hangout place even then. I love what it has become to us," Riley continued. Maya patted her on the arm and said, "You know what Riles? your right. I feel like this place has made us stronger." Lucas spoke up and said, "We've had our ups and down, but this place was always helped us through it." "And the bay window too," Farkle added. Riley grinned at the group. She already felt better than before. Maya pecked riley's cheek and said, "Especially the bay window." Riley blushed at the attention. Farkle spoke up and said, "Even as a scientist, I believe that this place is truly magical." The other three nodded in agreement. "I agree. Its so weird, but this place has so much meaning," Riley said with an content sigh. "Its the memories," Maya said, "The memories that made us who we are. The universe made this friend group happen, and I wouldn't give it for the world." "Aww, I love you," Riley said softly. "Love you too," Maya whispered back with a grin. It was agreed: the universe did them a favor.


	7. Just some cuteness

The gang stayed there all day, just hanging out and talking; laughing about all the good times they've had. Right before the boys had to leave, both said that they would help Riley as much as they could. Riley was touched, and thanked them. When they walked out the door, her and Maya stood up. Maya pressed a soft kiss to her temple and said, "I'm proud of you. You told the boys,even when you were afraid to. And you're smiling now, that makes _me_ happy. I love you Riles, don't let this change change you." Riley looked at her, slightly shocked but smiling. "I love you too Maya," she replied simply. Maya nodded and smiled. "Let's go home." Riley followed her out the door, and said, "Can you believe we stayed for so long? I can't." Maya laughed and replied, "I mean, I can believe it since we are all close, but I didn't expect for it to be dark out." Riley nodded and took her hand, walking the rest of the way home with a smile still on her face.

When they got back to Riley's apartment, both were exhausted. They leaned on one hand as they ate dinner. Topanga noticed how tired they were, so she said, "I think after dinner, you girls should go to bed." They were too tired to disagree, so they nodded slowly. Topanga smiled and continued, "I'm sorry about your ankle Riley, but thank you Maya for being there for her."

When they finished, they returned to Riley's room and flopped down on the bed. "Ugh, I sooo tired," Riley sighed. Maya laughed and said, "Complain much?" Riley poked her, which earned another laugh. "I love you Maya," Riley whispered in her ear. Maya looked at her and replied with a smirk, "Love much?" Riley just rolled her eyes and kissed her forehead. "affirmative," she said playfully. "And apparently you are now from some Si-Fi show," Maya replied with a slight wink. Riley just rolled her eyes again and draped an arm across Maya's stomach. "You know, maybe me having a broken ankle isn't the worst thing in the world, "Riley said as Maya played with her hand. What looked at her and sighed. "Even if it's true, how it happened might as well be the worst." Riley sighed as well and leaned her head on Maya's shoulder. When she did so, Maya pressed a quick kiss to her temple and nuzzled the side of her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break the lightness of our conversation," she whispered. "You didn't break it... Because you aren't wrong," Riley whispered back. Maya looked at her and replied, "I don't wanna be right..." Riley didn't say anything back, but took Maya's hand in hers. Maya smiled a tight lipped smile and squeezed her hand. "By the way, I love you too; always," Maya whispered. Riley touched their foreheads together in response. Maya leaned into it and said, "Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good as today." Riley smiled and kissed her nose. "We need to get into pajamas you know," she whispered, not even wanting to do it anyway. Maya nodded against her forehead and replied, "We really should." Then she sat up, much to Riley's dismay. "Don't worry, we can cuddle later," Maya said with a smirk as she left to change. Riley just rolled her eyes and did the same.

Maya came back a few minutes later, and the got in bed, both really tired. Riley kissed Maya's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Peaches, I love you." Maya smiled and hugged her close. "Love you too," she whispered in her ear. Riley settled into their embrace, happy that she was with her best friend.


	8. Everything will be ok

As soon as Maya woke up the next morning, she immediately looked over at her best friend. _She looks peaceful enough_ , Maya thought to herself. But then she saw something: streak marks from tears could be seen on Riley's cheeks. Was she okay? Did something happen? Maya wondered if something happened in the middle of the night when she was asleep, so she leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, hoping to wake her up slowly. Sure enough, Riley began to stir, then opened her eyes slowly. "Hey Riles," Maya whispered softly. "Hey peaches," Riley replied, matching the softness. Maya bit her lip before asking, "Are you ok?" Before Riley could answer, Maya placed a hand on her cheek to indicate that's what she was asking about. Riley did realize what she meant. "I'm fine...I swear," she answered as she leaned into her touch. Maya gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, which in turn made Riley sigh in adoration. "I know you lying," Maya whispered, which threw Riley off. "I'm... I'm not," she stumbled. "You are," Maya replied gently, looking into her eyes. As Riley looked eyes were her, she could clearly see fear in her eyes, which confused her. "What are you afraid of," Maya whispered. Riley began shaking, so she pulled her closer in a tight embrace. "You're ok, I've got you," Maya whispered in Riley's ear. Riley whimpered, but did not cry. "I'm afraid! I'm afraid," she admitted and she buried herself into Maya's shoulder. Maya nuzzled the side of her head in response. "Turn your back to me. I think you deserve some attention after all this," she whispered. Riley reluctantly let go and Mya and turned around. Maya wrapped her arms around her waist and started Nuzzling the nape of her neck. For whatever reason, Riley completely melted at the affection. She sighed softly and leaned back slightly. Maya moved slightly so she was nuzzling her shoulder instead of her neck. Riley was greatly enjoying the attention, and forgot about being afraid. Maya was just happy she was helping, this was working better than she thought it would. "I love you," she whispered in between nuzzles. Riley was too distracted to respond, but Maya knew she loved her back. At certain points, Riley turned her head to nudge her back affectionately. Finally, knowing that Riley was super relaxed, Maya asked, "So, what are you afraid of?" With no hesitance at all, Riley responded, "I'm afraid that the bullies will go after you or Lucas or even Farkle." Maya gave her a quick nuzzle on the cheek and replied, "Don't worry about that, ranger rick and I can handle ourselves. Farkle on the other hand will probably use his brains to do something. We'll be fine." Riley didn't respond, being that she was still super relaxed, but she did feel slightly better. Everything will be ok.


	9. Playful

Riley turned to Maya and whispered, "Thank you." Maya smiled and replied, "You're welcome,"but then place a hand on Riley's stomach and tickled her. "Nooo," Riley yelled while squirming around. "Yes," Maya replied nonchalantly while still tickling her. "Maya," Riley cried out, "St-stop it!" Maya smirked be said, "No way! If this is what it takes to get you to laugh, than so be it." Riley tried wriggling away again. "I hate you, stop!" Maya finally stopped and said, "I love you too." Riley threw her arms around her neck and pulled her down into a hug. Maya hugged her back and grinned. "Still hate me," she teased. "Never," Riley responded softly. Maya leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good." Riley nuzzled Maya's forehead and said, "I just dislike you." May just laughed and said, "Shut up, you love me and you know it." Riley dotted a few soft kisses on her forehead to confirm it. Maya reached out and stroked her cheek, but sneakily got low enough to tickle under her chin. Riley smirked and moved away from the tickling sensation. "This gonna be a thing for the rest of the day," she asked playfully. Maya nodded and said, "Of course it will." Riley giggled and began tickling Maya. Maya laughed and tried escaping but couldn't. Riley eventually stopped, then bent down and bumped their foreheads together. Maya held the side of Riley's face and came a little closer. "How's your ankle," she asked quietly. Riley smiled and said, "I almost forgot it was broken to be honest." Maya laughed and said, "Like thats possible." Riley shook her head and said, "No its true, being with you has seriously helped." Maya smiled slightly at her best friend. "I'm glad I did Riles." Riley smiled and hugged Maya like before, but this time being the one on top. Maya hugged her back and said, "I helped for once instead of hurting you?" Riley eased up and pressed their foreheads together again. "You didn't hurt me to begin with; this wasn't your fault." Maya smiled and said, "I meant emotionally ." Riley just rolled her eyes and pecked the bridge of Maya's nose. "Don't spoil the lightness of this with words again," she said playfully. Maya raised her eyebrows and calmly stroked her cheek affectionately, not saying anything more. Satisfied, Riley leaned into her touch and said, "I'm tempted to tickle you again." Maya winked and said, "We wouldn't want to"spoil the lightness" now would we?" Riley laughed, which made Maya even happier. "You're such a dork."


	10. Not the park

"A dork That you looove," Maya teased with a small kiss on the forehead.

Riley lowered her head and cuddled into Maya's neck, sighed softly. "I love you."

Maya 'rewarded' Riley by gently massaging the back of her neck, which in turn made her completely melt.

"You trying to make me pass out Maya? 'cause it's working."

"I don't even have to try, you'd still feel loved anyways."

"Hmm, true."

Maya couldn't help but smile. "Hey, we should go somewhere later."

"Like where?"

Maya thought for a moment. "The park? It'll be nice to chill and forget about things."

Riley immediately sat up and out from Maya's neck. "No!"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Tears filled Riley's eyes, but she did not answer.

"Okay okay, shh, you're okay. You don't have to answer this second." Maya kissed her friend's temple softly. "I'm here." She then brushed her fingers down the side of her face soothingly.

Riley turned away from her, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

Maya felt regret. She hugged Riley from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"I-It's not your fault."

Maya was confused. "Then..." She stopped herself, not wanting to make things worse.

"The park...my ankle...it hurt..."

Maya understood completely now. "Oh Riles," she whispered with a peck on the cheek.

"I'm...not strong enough Peaches..."

Maya hugged her even closer. "I'm here, I'll be your protector."

Riley turned around and hugged her tightly, both of them falling onto the bed.

"I won't let you get hurt again," Maya whispered in her ear.

Riley shuddered. "You...you can't promise that..."

"I can try as hard I can. They'll have to go through me." Maya raised her hand and cupped the side of her face. "Anything you want."

Riley leaned into it greatly and cried freely.

Maya gently pulled her down and embraced her. "Shh, it's alright."

"I'm... I'm scared."

"I know, I know."

"Please...help."

Maya eased up and kissed her forehead. "Always." She thought for a moment. "I bet the boys would help too. What if they came with us? We'll have some muscle behind us...well, not really Farkle but still."

Riley giggled. "Hey, Farkle has grown up, he's not _that_ weak."

"Hey, you're smiling again! Good."

Riley rolled her eyes, but smiled again. "I...think it would be better is the boys came with us."

Maya nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'll text them and we can go hang out."

"What? Like, right now?"

"Yep."

Riley gulped nervously.


End file.
